onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Tony Tony Chopper/Divers
Batailles Principales Différences Manga et Anime Traductions et Enjeux Doublages Autres Apparitions Caméos et Crossovers Références Culturelles Marchandises Chansons *Chopperman no Uta (chanson de Chopperman) *Rumble Ball *Present *Twinkle Twinkle *Dakishimete *Friends (avec Usopp) *Dr. Tony Tony Chopper (avec Luffy) Goodies Jeux vidéos Jouable * One Piece: Mezase Kaizoku Ou! * One Piece : Treasure Wars ! * Grand Battle! Swan Colosseum * One Piece: Treasure Wars 2 Welcome to Buggyland * Chopper's Big Adventure * One Piece : Maboroshi no Grand Line Boukenhen * One Piece - Big Secret Treasure of the Seven Phantom Islands * One Piece : Mezase ! King of Berry * One Piece: Going Baseball * One Piece : Dragon Dream ! * One Piece: Grand Battle !2 * One Piece : Ocean's Dream * One Piece Treasure Battle * One Piece Grand Battle ! 3 * One Piece: Grand Battle ! Rush ! * One Piece: Pirates Carnival * One Piece Round the Land ! * Fighting For One Piece * One Piece Battle Stadium D.O.N * One Piece Grand Adventure * One Piece: Unlimited Adventure * One Piece: Unlimited Cruise * One Piece: Gear Spirit * One Piece: Gigant Battle! * One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World * One Piece: Romance Dawn * One Piece: Pirate Warriors * One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 * One Piece: Unlimited World Red * One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X * One Py Berry Match * One Piece: Dance Battle * One Piece Running Chopper: Chopper and the Island of Bonds * One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 * One Piece Treasure Cruise * One Piece Thousand Storm * One Piece: Great Pirate Colosseum * One Piece: Burning Blood * One Piece: Unlimited Cruise 1: Le Trésor sous les Flots * One Piece: Unlimited Cruise 2: L'Éveil d'un Héros + Chopper enragé (Synchroniser un fichier du 1 ou le battre en Boss Rush) * One Piece: Pirate Warriors 4 Support * Jump Ultimate Stars * Jump Super Stars Non-Jouable * J-Stars Victory Vs Futilités *Si Chopper vivait dans le monde réel, il serait originaire du Canada. *Chopper a environ 17 ans, même si son apparence Kawaii le rajeunit énormément. *Étant anciennement un animal, Chopper peut comprendre les autres animaux, et leur parler, ce qui se révèle très pratique. Cela lui permet d'avoir presque les mêmes pouvoirs qu'Apis. *Pour le taquiner, Sanji continuera d'appeler Chopper "''La réserve de nourriture d'urgence" ou "Ration de survie". *Chopper a cassé son bois gauche durant un combat contre un autre renne. Le docteur Hiluluk a rassemblé les deux morceaux avec un bout de métal et 2 vis. *Le nom "Tony Tony Chopper", donné par Hiluluk, vient de "Tonakai" ("Renne en Japonais"), et de "Chopper" ("hachoir" en anglais) car ses sabots peuvent trancher la plupart des objets. *thumb|120px|Chopper flattéSon apparence d'animal lui permet de passer incognito et de n'être pas pris au sérieux par ses adversaires, les prenant ainsi par surprise. *Chopper est extrêmement sensible à la flatterie. Il tente de cacher sa joie en insultant celui qui l'a complimenté mais ce subterfuge n'est pas très efficace car il exécute alors une danse bizarre qui trahit sa joie. *Chopper oublie perpétuellement qu'il est le médecin de la bande et il appelle toujours un docteur quand quelqu'un est blessé. *Chopper est né le 24 décembre, référence aux rennes du Père Noël. *Il apparaît pour la première fois dans le manga au volume 15, chapitre 134, même si à ce moment-là, on est tenté de croire qu'il est un renne ordinaire. *Après l'aventure d'Enies Lobby, Tony Tony Chopper possède un avis de recherche de 50 (celui-ci en devient quasiment malade à chaque fois que l'on lui rappelle). La prime est très faible car la Marine ne le considère que comme l'animal de compagnie de l'équipage ou même la mascotte de l'équipage, car les agents du CP9 ne l'ont pas reconnu sous sa forme en Monster Point.thumb|Chopper se "cachant" C'est d'ailleurs la plus faible prime connue. *Chopper partage un grand trait de caractère avec Luffy : il est très naïf, il croit tout ce qu'on lui dit. Il est un grand admirateur de Sogeking et croit tous les mensonges d'Usopp, à tel point que ce dernier s'en étonne parfois. *Chopper se trompe toujours de côté quand il se cache derrière un mur, du coup, on le voit entièrement. *Chopper porte perpétuellement un chapeau portant la croix des médecins, offert par Hiluluk, même sous sa forme de renne. (On remarquera que son chapeau change de taille selon la forme de Chopper, il devient géant en Monster Point). *Il y a 2 clins d'œil à des références culturelles bien connues au Japon lié au personnage de Chopper : tout d'abord son nez de couleur fait référence a une chanson pour enfants Rudolphe le renne au nez rouge même si la couleur du nez est différente. Ensuite de temps en temps lorsque Chopper est complimenté il tape dans ses mains et les fait tourner devant son ventre : c'est la chorégraphie de 変なおじいさん na ojiisan, lit. "le monsieur bizarre" un personnage incarné par un comédien très connu au Japon. *Tony Tony Chopper s'entend très bien avec Nico Robin comme dans l'épisode 226, où ils jouent à un jeu de société pendant que les autres se battent. *Tout le monde pense que Chopper est un raton-laveur, mais il leur montre ses bois et s'énerve à leur dire qu'il est un renne.frame|Jolly Roger de Chopper *Chopper est un super héros nommé Chopperman dans le théâtre de One Piece. Il a d'ailleurs droit à son propre manga. *Si Chopper était une fleur, il serait une tulipe. *Si l'équipage était une famille, il serait le benjamin. *Il a son propre Jolly Roger comme chaque membre de L'Équipage du Chapeau de Paille. *En mangeant le Hito Hito no Mi, Chopper est devenu capable de parler le langage des Hommes. Mais à l'origine, il n'était qu'un simple animal qui vivait sur l'Île de Drum. Même s'il respecte les humains et peut devenir leur ami, il n'est pas du tout sensible à leur physique (comme il le fait savoir sur Thriller Bark). Il ne peut donc tomber amoureux que de l'une de ses congénères, c'est à dire une renne femelle. Cela sera montré dans le chapitre 814, où il tombe sous le charme de Milky. . *Chopper a souvent le chapeau qui décolle avec les bois quand il est surpris. *Chopper pourrait être basé sur le Wendigo de la mythologie des Amérindiens du Canada, qui s'est étendue dans tout le folklore d'Amérique du Nord. L'une des forme de Chopper, pourrait faire penser au Wendigo. *Chopper a été nommé grand vainqueur du top 5 des crédules par Usopp dans One Piece Blue (car il croit sur parole tous les mensonges d'Usopp).thumb|Chopper si il avale 4 Rumbers Balls à la suite *Si il avale 4 Rumble Balls, il se transforme bizarrement... *Chopper est l'animal le plus populaire de One Piece, il est arrivé 4ème au dernier sondage de popularité du Tome 55. *Chopper est le personnage le plus populaire chez les plus jeunes fans de One Piece. *Chopper n'aime pas manger tout ce qui est épicé car ce n'est pas assez doux et sucré pour lui. *Chopper est le plus jeune membre de l'équipage. *Les aliments favoris de Chopper sont la barbe à papa, le chocolat et autres sucreries. *Chopper participe souvent aux blagues de Brook. *Il se classe 7e du 5e sondage de popularité One Piece publié dans le Shonen Jump. *S'il n'avais pas été pirate, il aurait été professeur dans une école primaire. *Chopper se couche à 21h00 et se réveille à 7h00 (plus une sieste). *Si l'équipage faisait une course en 50m, Chopper finirait quatrième. *L’apparence de Chopper sous sa forme humaine, nous rappelle l'abominable homme des neiges (Yeti) *Chopper peut aussi être une référence à la légende du Père Noël, quand Chopper descendait de l’une des énormes montagnes de Drum sur l'un des fils tirant sur le traîneau du Dr.Kureha. *L’apparence de Chopper sous sa forme humaine, peut être une référence à Kirihito du manga de Osamu Tezuka. *Chopper est âgé de 15 ans avant l'ellipse et 17 ans après l'ellipse, ce qui fait de lui le plus jeune pirate de One Piece. Il est le plus jeune membre de l'équipage des Mugiwara. *Chopper est le second personnage à revêtir un costume de super-héros. Le premier étant Usopp. *La première patiente de Chopper fût son mentor. *Son seiyu est Ikue Otani, qui joue également Pikachu de Pokemon et Konohamaru Sarutobi de Naruto. *Selon Oda, le X du chapeau de Chopper est la croix des hôpitaux, seulement qu'il soit fait en diagonale. *Chopper se fait appelé "Choniki" par Carrot. *Lui et Bepo ont une faible prime car la marine les prends pour des animaux de compagnie. Articles Relatifs *L'Équipage du Chapeau de Paille *Kureha *Hiluluk *Sodome et Gomorhe Références Liens Externes *Renne - Article sur l'espèce animal de Chopper. *Tanuki - Article sur l'espèce mythologique japonaise qu'on confond parfois avec Chopper. *Métamorphe - Article sur la capacité de transformation de Chopper. Navigation du Site en:Tony Tony Chopper/Misc. Catégorie:Sous-pages des Personnages